paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDAS Episode 5: Moon Madness
Chris: previous episode of Total Drama, the cast had a pancake eating challenge, and it was brutual, Cody was the lucky one to go home who will go home tonight on Total Drama All-Stars! Heroes cabin Tundra: why did he have Jared go to the Villains? Austin: beats me Mal: were down to 4 how is this fair Blizzard: I have to deal with you guys Austin: oh be quiet for once Blizzard Blizzard: why should I? Tundra: your annoying number 1 number 2 your annoying and 3 your annoying! Mike breathes and collapses Austin: are you okay buddy Mike: huh, yeah I'm fine Tundra: you sure Mike: where is the rest of our team Blizzard: Cody is gone and Jared switched, don't you remember Mike: uh yeah Inside Mike's head, Mal is chained up Mal: what the Vito: hey your chained up now Mal: HOW! Svetlanta: we helped Mike Manitoba: yeah Mal: YOU WILL ALL PAY! Villains in the hotel Jared: this is nice I guess, but I'm not a villain Scott: to bad you are now Ryan: haha yeah Doty: they only have four players this is simple Rocky: I don't belong here Scott: don't complain were eating like champions He eats a piece of bacon Jared: he does have a point Rocky Brutus walks out Brutus: I had a awesome sleep He takes Ryan's orange juice Ryan: HEY THATS MINE! Brutus: mine now Rocky: this is disgusting Doty dumps water on Rocky's head Rocky: DUDE YOU ARE SO DEAD Brutus: woah Rocky, very villain Rocky: um no please, not me Jared: oh boy Chris: challenge time campers meet in the forest The sky turns black Brutus: that is odd Chris: todays challenge is going to be fun The moon turns blue Mike: um is that normal Chris: watch this The moon shoots blue auras out and the wild life turns evil Mike breathes Mal: this blue harvest moon has brought me back Blizzard: what Mike? (Mal coughs) Mal: oh nothing Blizzard Chris: today you must take these maps and find your treasure, and race back to the campground, first team is safe and the other, well your voting someone out Rocky: oh brother Brutus: quiet you Chris: GO! He throws them their maps Austin: seems like we need to go this way Chris: AND WAIT! They stop He throws them rope Mal: this is for? Chris: tie you're selves together Blizzard: NO! Mal: Blizzard tie yourself to me so you will be fine Blizzard: uh thanks Mike Austin;: this way! They start running Scott: what way doofus Ryan: this way They start running Austin: LOOKOUT! A squirrel jumps on Mal and starts clawing his face Mal: GET IT OFF He grabs the squirrel and growls and the squirrel wimpers and runs Blizzard: woah Tundra: nice Mike Austin: guys this way! Back to the villains Jared: guys look GIANT GATOR! Rocky: were officially dead Chris: but are you? Brutus: GET OUT OF HERE He jumps on the gator and punches it in the head Ryan: GUYS MOVE! He pushes them Back to the heroes They are running towards the x Austin: were almost there Mal: hey Blizzard Blizzard: what Mike He stops and Blizzard trips over him Blizzard: DUDE! Mal grabs Blizzard Mal: AND ITS MAL BY THE WAY, STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR YOUR DEAD Blizzard: message delivered Tundra: LETS GO GUYS! Austin: here it is He starts digging Austin: look a chest He opens it Tundra: another map Blizzard: uh Tundra Tundra: what Blizzard: something is wrong with Mike Back to the villains Ryan: LOOK DIG HERE He starts digging Brutus: a chest open it He opens it Jared: another map? They start running Tundra: look here it is She picks up a statue Blizzard: let's go to the camp now! They start running Jared: wait the statue is in here Rocky: NO! I CANT DO THIS WHY AM I A VILLAIN He throws the statue Brutus: WHAT THE HECK! He jumps on him and beats him up Chris: the heroes win! Doty: wow Rocky, smart move Rocky: I don't care Chris: elimination please They go to the fire Jared: I won't vote for you buddy Rocky: I'm eliminated and I don't care Ryan: you bet you are out Chris: vote all! They all vote Chris: first safe is Doty, and Ryan Both: nice Chris: Jared Jared: oh thank you lord Chris: and the last one safe is ... ... ... ... Chris: Brutus! Brutus: HAHA ROCKY! Rocky: I knew it, can I not be flushed Chris: nope you get flushy flushy Rocky gets in the toilet Rocky: I hate this alre... He gets flushed Brutus: good riddance Chris: that raps this episode, who will go home next time on Total Drama All-Stars! Category:Total Drama ONLY Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes